Arc 1: La mia nuova famiglia
by SistemaCAI
Summary: A brunette woke up from a one-year long coma. His dream felt like it was real, but it's just a dream. A dream that seemed to be a piece of his memory. A memory with his friends. His friends which is his famiglia. That famiglia is Vongola. And Vongola is the mafia famiglia that he's supposed to lead as 'Vongola Decimo'. But it turns out that his dream is just a dream after all.
1. Awaken from the coma

**SO FIRST OF ALL I WOULD LIKE TO SAY THIS IS AN A.U.**

**IT'S PRETTY OBVIOUS XD**

**ANYWAY... ENJOY! **

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN KHR. IF I OWN KHR THEN THE STORY IS STILL ON-GOING IN THE MANGA... **

* * *

_**SUMMARY: **A brunette woke up from a one-year long coma. His dream felt like it was real, but it's just a dream. A dream that seemed to be a piece of his memory. A memory with his friends. His friends which is his famiglia. That famiglia is Vongola. And Vongola is the mafia famiglia that he's supposed to lead as 'Vongola Decimo'. But it turns out that his dream is just a dream after all._

* * *

In a cold midnight, a certain brunette woke up from his one-year long coma. All he can see is a space of white above him. He felt that he was just on top of a bed. A hospital bed to be exact. He carefully stretched his hand in front his eyes. He waved his hand in front of him.

_'What did just happened?'  
_

He sat up and removed his oxygen mask. The midnight breeze passed by him, making him shiver. He looked outside the window and all he can see is the starry night sky. The brunette watched the stars twinkle in every direction. He sighed as he closed his eyes.

He remembered now. He remembered. He trembled as he took a look back in his dream. A dream that seems like it was a fragment from his memory. But what proof does he have right now to prove that it was a memory? None. He have no proof. He never wanted to believe that everything that happened is just a dream. He refused to believe it. As he stopped trembling, different voices resounded in his head.

_'Juudaime! As your right-hand man, I'll protect you from all danger!'_

_'Yo Tsuna! Want to stop by my house? Ah! Want to eat sushi? I'm sure that dad will be happy!'_

_'Gyahahahaha! Dame-Tsuna will give Lambo-sama a grape candy!'_

_'Extreme! Sawada! Join the Boxing Club to the Extreme!'_

_'Herbivore... I'll bite you to death for bringing a crowd and destroying the peace in Namimori'_

_'B-Boss... U-umm... Can I ask you a favor?'_

_'Kufufufufufufu... Sawada Tsunayoshi, you'll become my vessel as soon as you become the Vongola Decimo'_

_'Tsu-kun, what would you like for dinner?'_

_'Tsuna-san... Lambo stole my grape candies!'_

_'Tsuna-nii! Can we go to the Amusement Park? Can we?'_

_'Hey Li'l Bro! Enzio and I'll be taking a vacation in Mafia Land! Wanna come?'_

_'Tsuna-san! Haru will be a Mafia Boss' wife!'_

_'Tsuna-kun... Are you going to a Sumo Contest again?'_

_'Tsunayoshi, I'll be taking Reborn back to Italy right now'_

_'Scums like you should be better off!'_

_'VROI! When will you stop screaming?!'_

_'Oh my~ You sure are getting pretty handsome~'_

_'Ushishishishi... I'll be making you into a piece of art. Ushishishishishi'_

_'Yare, yare. Talking to you doesn't benefit me at all. Now, pay up'_

_'If Boss' said you're a scum then you're a scum!'_

He calmed himself down but he was almost about to break down when he heard 'that' person's voice.

_'Dame-Tsuna, we'll be training tomorrow'_

The voices kept echoing inside his head. This voices are so familiar yet so distant. He knew inside of him that it was just a dream. Being in the Mafia, being Vongola Decimo, meeting his friends, meeting his famiglia, and mostly meeting Reborn. He felt weak, and tired.

He slowly stood up. The tiled floor is cold, but he didn't mind it. He can feel his knees shaking. He tried to balance himself, but the wind made him weak. He reached out for the desk near his bed. It supported him. He looked blankly at the space before him as he focused on his own question.

_'Is it all a dream?'_

That question lingered his mind as he tried to stand up properly. When he maintained his balance, he walked towards the window. Even though he's weakening, he tried to walk towards the window.

As soon as he reached the window, he lied his elbow at the window pane and looked outside. He looked outside and saw the sight. The buildings are not far from the distance and he can see the lights of the city. The sky is clear, no sign of clouds. He looked up the sky as he adored the flickering light the stars gave off. He calmed himself down as he tried to forget the memories of the past. The memories of the past which is just a dream.

_'Reborn... Everyone... Where are you?' _

He sat on the ground and leaned on the wall. He clutched his hand as he tried to hold back his tears. He never wanted to remember his dream, but he just can't. He pulled his knees closer to his chest and he wrapped his arms around his legs. He tried to hold it back, but it just kept flowing.

_'Please. Please don't make it only as a dream. Please! Just a memory is fine!'_His cries are echoing inside his room.

The moonlight shone upon Namimori. The cold midnight breeze passed by his window. The curtains danced in the winds as the cicadas cried in the night.

* * *

**IS IT ENTERTAINING? BORING? (I THINK IT'S BORING)**

**IS THE PACING SLOW? I KNOW IT IS -_-  
**

**ANYWAY, THERE WILL BE OC'S IN THE STORY AND I WON'T RANDOMLY PICK UP A PAIRING OF CHARACTER X OC**

**AND ALSO PREPARE FOR SOME ACTION PACKED CHAPTERS! OK... THOSE CHAPTERS WILL BE VERY FAR FROM THE EARLIER CHAPTERS. **


	2. Prepare for the worst

**OK... I THINK THE PACING IS A BIT SLOW... REALLY -_-**

**ANYWAY, ENJOY! (EVEN THOUGH IT'S A BIT BORING :P)**

* * *

_'Where Am I?'_

A certain brunette asked himself as he slowly sat on his bed. He looked at the wall clock and it's still 5:30 in the morning. He yawned as he stood up.

_'I forgot.I just got released from the hospital the other day.'_

He looked outside. He felt the warm breeze pass by him as he watch the sun rise from afar. He walked towards the mirror and saw the dried trails of tears from his cheeks. He just remembered.

_'Mom... Why? Why did you need to die?'_

His eyes are shadowed by his hair. He tried to hold back his tears as he tried to prepare for school.

_'I need to hurry. I have school today and it's the first day. I'm going to repeat in Namimori middle. What a pain... And why did I do to be in a coma?'_

Not long enough, he came out of the room with his bag. He went into the kitchen. He remembered a scene from his dream.

_'I remembered those days... Those days when Lambo used to steal I-pin's food and even mine. Fuuta will scold Lambo while I-pin is chasing Lambo around. Bianchi is feeding Reborn, saying they're lovers which looks like a mother and son relationship. While Mom... Mom is cooking breakfast as usual, with that smile across her face. Those days... No... That dream really is a happy one. If only that will happen. It's more than enough for me.' _

He hold back his tears, knowing that he'll be late for school. He toasted a bread and put a jam on it.

_'It's good that 'That Father' of mine gave some money for me before going to God-knows-where'_

He munched away as he looked at the money on his hand. He remembered when Iemitsu came to the house about a week ago to personally give the money to Tsuna, and also to make sure that his son is alright and well.

_ 'I hate that man, but I'll forgive him since he saved mom in that car crash. But he was too late... But still he tried to save her, right? And also the fact that he went here to Japan to make sure of my well-being'_

He stood up as he hid the money somewhere in the house. After hiding it, he walked to the door and opened it, wanting to see his two best friends by the gate, arguing. But only disappointment waited him.

_'Oh yeah. I forgot. It's only a dream'_

He walked towards the gate and opened it. When he got out, he looked at the sky. He sighed. He started walking to school, alone.

_'That dream... Is only a dream right? But why does it feel so real? It can't possibly be memory, right? If it wasn't a dream then Mom should be alive. Reborn should have smacked me earlier with his Leon-hammer. It should be noisy earlier when I got down to the kitchen. I-pin is should be chasing Lambo around. Bianchi should be in her chair, waiting for Reborn. Mom should be cooking breakfast. My Vongola ring should be on my finger. My gloves should be on top of my desk. Iemitsu should be in Italy but I heard he was working here in Japan as a manager. Gokudera and Yamamoto should be waiting for me in front of my house. They should be arguing about something. They should be greeting me when I got out. Reborn should be accompanying me today on my way to school. I should be smiling right now and having fun if it wasn't a dream. Right now I'm in a bad mood because of the fact that I was in coma for a whole year. And the worst is that Mom died! If only I wasn't in coma, I should have saved her!' _

The brunette gritted his teeth. He didn't notice that he's in front of Namimori Middle right now. He looked up and saw the school. He gulped, prepared for the worst thing to come. He walked inside the school premises but he stopped in his tracks just as when he has just gotten inside the school. He froze in fear and shock.

* * *

**WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS? ****IT'S PRETTY EASY. LOL**

**IS IT INTERESTING? AFTER SOME CHAPTERS, I'LL BE PUTTING SOME OC'S. :D**


	3. Not a normal school day

**I'M REALLY IN THE MOOD TO WRITE THIS STORY SO HERE!**

**THE THIRD CHAPTER! YAY! AH! AND ALSO THE TITLE IS TEMPORARY. I DON'T KNOW WHAT SHOULD BE THE TITLE -_-**

**ENJOY THIS CRAPPY STORY OF MINE! XD**

* * *

He stood there, looking at the person's eyes. Caramel eyes met grey eyes. He stood there, shocked. Shocked by the fact that all he can see in the others eyes is sadness and rage. He wasn't scared of him at all. But he was scared to know if the other person didn't remember him anymore. He closed his eyes and stood there. He knew that the prefect is walking towards him. He knew that the prefect will say something to him. He waited for the other to do something.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi" The brunette opened his eyes as he heard his name spoken by the other. He looked at his grey eyes. The prefect just looked at him, inspecting him.

"Just like the information says. Sawada Tsunayoshi..." The brunette took a deep breath and waited for the words that the other will speak.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, a repeater. Woke up from coma a couple of months ago. You'll be in the same class as your class last year" The brunette sighed as he heard this. To others it might be a sigh of relief but to the brunette it's a sigh of disappointment. He wanted Hibari to at least tell him his catch phrase and glare at him. He hated to admit it, but sparring with the other is fun.

_'If only the old times is just the way it is... Wait... Old times? Those are just dreams... Only dreams!' _

The brunette walked pass by the prefect. He never took a second glance back at the other. After the brunette left, the prefect walked towards the school entrance and leaned against the wall.

_'That herbivore is still weak'_

As soon as Tsuna walked inside the school building, he can hear whispers.

_'Isn't that Dame-Tsuna?'_

_'Dame-Tsuna is still alive?'_

_'Did he came back from the dead?'_

_'Do you think he's changed?'_

_'Why did that Dame-Tsuna came back here?'_

Hearing his schoolmate's whispers doesn't make him feel any better. He felt worst. Instead of giving him a warm welcome, he was greeted with the cold shoulder they give him. He sighed. It's already a year but his nickname still haven't faded away. He looked at his watch and he still had some time before the bell rings. He decided to walk around the school to see if anything is changed.

He strolled the whole school and everything is just the same as last year. Only little time is left and so he went on his way to his classroom. He was disappointed of what happened earlier. Hibari sees him as a normal Namimori Middle student and nothing more. He sighed as he walk along the hallways while looking at his shoes. He was deep in thought, thinking that what if his dream isn't just a dream. He stopped in his tracks because he felt like he just bumped into something, more like someone. He looked up and saw a familiar face.

* * *

**IT'S REALLY SHORT -_-  
**

**DON'T WORRY! I'LL UPDATE THE NEXT CHAPTER TODAY! XD**


	4. It hurts

**YAY! CHAPTER 4! SORRY IF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER IS DAMN SHORT -_-**

**THE CHARACTERS ARE KINDA OOC HERE... I THINK SOME OF TSUNA'S THOUGHTS ARE KINDA OOC  
**

**BUT ENJOY THIS CRAPPY CHAPTER! XD**

* * *

He saw a familiar face in front of him. He stepped backwards. He saw the silver-colored hair of the other. Those emerald eyes are full of hatred, not for anyone else, but for him. Those eyes are supposed to be filled with admiration, but it isn't. The silver-haired glared at him ferociously, giving of a deadly aura. The brunette flinched but didn't moved from his position. He looked at the other, but the other gave him a 'Better-apologise-now-or-else' look.

"When are you going to apologize you idiot? Apologize now or I'll blow you up!" The silver-haired took out his dynamites from 'Who-knows-where'. The brunette looked shocked. His eyes are wide.

"What?! Are you shocked to see a guy like me to have dynamites?!" Instead of nodding, Tsuna just looked at the others eyes.

_'I can't believe it. Gokudera-kun... If only it wasn't a dream then, Gokudera-kun is right by my side and talking to me. But there's no helping it. I... I better apologize now or else it will turn out for the worst'_

The brunette bowed deeply as he clenched his hands.

"I'm sorry Go-" He stopped himself from saying the others name. He didn't wanted to say it, or else the bomber will get angrier at him, and he didn't want that.

"I'm so sorry for bumping unto you. I'm very sorry" He soon stood straight and looked at the others eyes. The bomber just hid his dynamites and walked away after saying 'Tch'.

_'I'm stupid'_

The bomber thought as he walk away. The brunette watched the retreating person in front of him.

_'Gokudera-kun is just like that. He never change'_

He can feel himself getting weak. He have never seen the day when his own right-hand man will raise his weapons against him. He remembered that it was all a dream. He started to walk, trying to forget the scene earlier. He looked down as he walk, occasionally looking at the windows beside him. The hallways he's walking on is almost empty as the first period is about to start. He sighed to himself and thought that it's better if he didn't come to school today.

He kept walking until he heard someone laughing. The voice is rather familiar to him, and so he looked back. There he saw a carefree, raven-haired man, laughing wholeheartedly. He noticed that the boy is not alone. He looked at the left side of the carefree boy and saw a white-haired boy, punching the air in front of him. He was yelling the same thing over and over again. The brunette covered his ears because of Ryohei's loudness. He watched the two walk side by side. He wanted to talk to them, just like in his dreams, but Tsuna is nothing to them, just a stranger. The brunette got depressed as he tried walking to the way where his classroom was. He ignored Yamamoto and Ryohei because he knew that they'll ignore him too. He walked slowly, sadness overpowering him.

_'I just wish I didn't came to school. It just keeps getting worst. First is that the house is unusually quiet. Reborn should have smacked my head with his Leon-hammer. I didn't like it when he hits me with a hammer but I got used to it. Lambo, I-pin, Fuuta, Bianchi, and Mom should be in the kitchen, eating breakfast. Lambo would usually create a ruckus and fight over the food and all. Mom should be cooking that time! Why did she even have to die?!'_

He clenched his fist and stopped walking. His eyes are shadowed by his hair. Yamamoto and Ryohei saw him but they ignored him.

_'Can all of us even do it?'  
_

_'We should follow it to the Extreme!'_

Just as the two is out of sight, the brunette started walking. Tears are slowly gathering in his eyes.

_'Second, I came here and was greeted with low whispers. Third... Everyone didn't even know me' _

He cried a bit then stopped. He kept walking until he reached his destination, '2-A'. He wiped off his face and opened the door. There he saw Nezu and his classmates looking at him. He quickly looked away as he walk inside, but before he can even get close to Nezu, he tripped. He did it on purpose since his classmate's foot is on the way. His classmates laughed, but some took pity for him. Nezu, the teacher, even laughed at him. He can hear his nickname again, 'Dame-Tsuna'. It was spread across the room. He stood up and dusted of his clothes.

_'What a nice "Grand Entrance"! How nice of them to laugh at me! How nice of them to not even greet me. Such a great day! What a day! This day is so great that I wanted to kick everyone's asses!'_

Everyone stopped laughing as they can feel a strong killing intent. Just as they stopped, the killing intent disappeared. Nezu then started to explain Tsuna's situation. The brunette's eyes scanned his classmates. There he saw Yamamoto, Gokudera, Kyoko and Hana. He isn't surprised at all. He already knew it before he even came here. Gokudera's feet is resting on the table while sleeping. Yamamoto is smiling. Kyoko is looking at him, which made Tsuna blush a little bit. Hana is looking around, with a bored expression. He scanned his classmates carefully this time. And there he saw...

**His splitting image.**

* * *

**YAY! CHAPTER 4 IS OUT! IT'S A BIT LATE (REALLY?) BECAUSE I'M SURFING 'DEVIANTART' FOR SOME 'FLAMES AND FAMILY' FANART.  
**

**'FLAMES AND FAMILY' IS MADE BY 'MADASHES2ASHES'. IT'S AWESOME! TRY READING IT! **

**HEHE... I'VE NOTHING TO SAY NOW SO...**

**~CIAO, CIAO!~**


	5. Splitting Image

**CHAOS! MY READERS**

**YAY! CHAPTER 5 IS OUT! YAY! I'M WRITING THE STORY IN SCHOOL AND I'M JUST TYPING IT HERE, AT HOME. **

**WE HAVE SOME FREE TIME AT SCHOOL AND SO I DID CHAPTER 5!**

**ENJOY THIS CHAPTER! :3**

* * *

Hs eyes widened. He looked at the person.

_'No way... H-how c-can this...'_

His splitting image has a blonde hair, but is anti-gravity like his. His eyes are sky blue, and just like HDWM Tsuna. They both looked at each others eyes. Both of them were are shocked.

_'Wh-why is Pr-'_

The brunette's thought is interrupted by a certain someone yelling. "You bastard! How dare you look at Juudaime like that!" The silver-haired stood up, with dynamites in his hands.

"Go-Gokudera-kun! Please... It's okay..." The blonde stood up and stopped Gokudera.

_'Wha-what's happening here? I-is this r-real?'_

The brunette watched the two. "B-but Juudaime..." The bomber looked at the smaller boy, and he nodded in understanding.

"Yes Juudaime" He hid his dynamites and the blonde sighed in relief. The bomber sat as the blonde walked towards the brunette.

"I'm sorry if my friend is like that" The brunette just smiled, but it was rather a fake one. The blonde took out his hand and smiled.

"My name's Ieyasu Sawada. Nice to meet you" The brunette smiled.

_'Just as I thought. Even if my Hyper Intuition is not acting, I already knew who he is' _He shakes the blonde's hand. "I am Tsunayoshi Sawada. Nice to meet you too. We must be distant cousins." He soon broke off the hand shake.

"Well maybe we are" The blonde smiled. "And well... I'm from Italy... Hehe..." The brunette looked back at the other and held back a sigh. _'I already expected that answer'_

"Ah! Ieyasu-san! Can you please tell me about Italy?" The brunette gave off a fake smile. _'Even though I already knew what Italy looks like...'  
_

"Sure Sawa- I think I should call you Tsuna-san from now on. We're both Sawada's after all" The blonde scratched the back of his head. They were interrupted by someone coughing. They turned to the source of the sound and saw Nezu.

"Ah! Tsuna-san! I'm going back to my seat now... Nezu-sensei will get angry..." Tsuna just nodded and looked at Ieyasu, when Gokudera stopped him.

"Juudaime, is it alright to talk with that no-good bastard?" The bomber glared at Tsuna, but he didn't flinched. The blonde just smiled at his glaring friend, giving an answer 'It's-alright'. The blonde took a seat then Nezu started all over again. Tsuna put on a serious face as he thought something very deeply. Everybody looked at Tsuna (except for Nezu). The girls screamed while blushing furiously since they haven't seen Tsuna like that. The boy looked at the girls (with the exception of Gokudera and Yamamoto who doesn't care about their surroundings) with a 'What-the-heck-happened-to-them?' face. Nezu soon looked at Tsuna who's deep in thought and called out his name. The brunette didn't heard it and Nezu repeatedly calling out his name. The teacher got annoyed and so he threw a chalk at Tsuna. The brunette got hit on the head. He looked at his teacher who is damn red in frustration.

"Now Tsunayoshi, pick your seat among the seven available" He looked around. There was an available seat behind Kyoko. _'I didn't wanted to blush every time I see her'_

Another is in front of Yamamoto. _'I think it's fine, but Yamamoto is so carefree'_

Another is beside Gokudera. _'Gokudera had a bad impression of me right now so I guess... No'_

Another is behind Ieyasu._ 'It's better if I keep distance from him. I don't wanted to cause a ruckus between me and Gokudera...'_

Another is exactly in front of the teacher's desk. _'It's pretty obvious that I don't wanted to sit there'_

Another is near the back door. _'Hibari-san usually gets in the back door for a 'I'll-bite-you-all-to-death' visit. I don't wanted to be the first person to be bitten to death! I don't have any pills, gloves, or even my ring!'_

And another is on the farthest part of the last row which is beside the window. _'That's a good spot! I can sleep there and look outside...'_

He walked towards his new seat. As he sat, Nezu started his lessons. The brunette just looked outside, deep in thought. He kept staring outside until it was lunch break. Ieyasu is with his two best friends, Yamamoto and Gokudera, eating in the classroom. He was about to invite the brunette, but when he looked around, the brunette is gone. He sighed as he continued eating with his friends.

* * *

**GYAHAHAHA! DO ANY OF YOU EXPECTED THAT IT WAS GIOTTO (IEYASU)? XD**

**I CHANGED THE TITLE. (IT WASN'T TEMPORARY!) AND I THINK THAT WILL BE THE TITLE FOR THE WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOLE STORY! :D**

**ANYWAY, AFTER A FEW CHAPTERS, OC'S WILL BE INCLUDED! AND I'VE BEEN THINKING ABOUT THIS STORY SINCE LAST MONTH. I ALREADY DECIDED WHAT TO HAPPEN IN THE START, THE MIDDLE, AND AT THE END. :D**

**THIS STORY WILL HAVE A THEME! NOT LIKE MY OTHER STORIES WHICH DIDN'T HAVE ANY :P**

**AH! AND ALSO YOU CAN SEE IN THE TITLE 'ARC 1', RIGHT? WELL THIS IS THE FIRST ARC OF MY OWN KHR. ARC  
**

**MY OWN KHR. ARC HAD... LET'S JUST SAY 9 ARCS! O.o**

**THE SECOND ARC WILL BE EASY BUT THE THIRD ARC... T^T**

**I FEEL SORRY FOR MYSELF! WAAAH! THERE WILL BE MORE THAN 20 OC'S INCLUDED IN THE THIRD ARC! (I'LL STOP NOW FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!)**

**AFTER I FINISH THIS ARC, I'LL BE TAKING A BREAK FROM THIS A.U. I'LL BE DOING SOME ONE-SHOTS AND SOME ROMANCE STORIES! (COULD BE MULTI-CHAPTER OR ONE-SHOT)**

**NOW... I'VE BEEN TOO NOISY SO I HAD TO GO! I THINK I'LL PUBLISH CHAPTER 6 TODAY TOO.  
**

** ~ CIAO! CIAO! ~  
**


	6. La mia vecchia famiglia

**YO! IS THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER UNEXPECTED OR EXPECTED?XD**

**THERE WILL BE SURPRISES IN STORE FOR ALL OF YOU MY DEAR READERS... **

**AH! ANYWAY HERE IS CHAPTER 6! I'M LISTENING TO SOME OF THE KHR CHARACTER SONGS IN YOUTUBE. ACTUALLY IN A PLAYLIST IN YOUTUBE. AND I FELT LIKE CRYING AFTER HEARING 'YAKUSOKU NO BASHO E' MORE THAN 5 TIMES IN JUST A DAY! STUPID PLAYLIST! T^T**

**ANYWAY... P-PLEASE E- *SNIFF* ENJO-ENJOY *SNIFF* T-THIS CHA-CHAPTER! (STUPID CHORUS!)  
**

***GOES TO EMO-CORNER AND CRIES***

* * *

The brunette is eating his lunch at the roof top. He kept eating on his lunch as he look up at the sky.

_'I hope everyone is happy in Ieyasu's arms. I know it's just a dream but... To me they're my friends. I'm happy to know that they're happy. It's more than enough. But it hurts. It hurts to see them smiling with an another person. I shouldn't be jealous, I shouldn't be angry. It will only make things worst. I never wanted to hurt any of them. I guess it's better to get as far as away as possible'_

He looked down and felt tears streaming down his face. He quickly wiped it started to sniff, but he stopped himself. _'I never wanted anyone to see me like this'_

He packed up his lunch and started to run out of the roof even before the school bell rings. But unfortunately, someone had seen him crying.

When the brunette reached the front door of the classroom, he took a deep breath. He held the knob, his intuition tells him that he will see something unpleasant. He ignored this, and opened the door. His eyes widened as tears are filling up on the corners of his eyes.

There he saw a familiar yet an unfamiliar sight. Gokudera is having a one-sided arguement with Yamamoto. The baseball lover just laughed. Ryohei is yelling 'Extreme' while punching the air. There is also Chrome which is supposed to be with Mukuro. She was holding her trident tightly as she suppressed her laugh. Kyoko was just looking at them while smiling. Hana is saying about 'Monkeys' as she shrieked when she saw an annoying cow-brat. The brunette remembered the cow-brat, his name is Lambo. Lambo is running around the room, holding a lollipop. The brunette also noticed a little Chinese girl chasing Lambo around. Her name's I-pin. Lambo tripped and the 'Ten-year bazooka' landed on top of him accidentally. A pink-haired woman suddenly appeared and when she saw the TYL Lambo, she prepared her poison cooking. Her name's Bianchi. Hana stopped Bianchi and they started to argue, while Gokudera is clenching his stomach. Another came in, he had raven-colored hair. He just came in as Lambo came back to his 5 year old self. Bianchi and Hana stopped. Everyone looked at the new-comer, even the brunette's classmates. Standing on the door way is Hibari, they gulped. Suddenly I-pin saw Hibari and is now on her 'Pinzu Time Bomb Mode' The one who knows about this panicked as a blonde threw her out the window and she exploded. And the blonde is a sweating Ieyasu. Suddenly, an infant kicked him on the cheek. The infant landed on the table while Ieyasu is rubbing his cheek. Gokudera is reaching out for his boss.. Lambo prepared his grenades while Reborn kicked him out the window. Bianchi hugged him. Then Reborn looked at the brunette, Everyone looked at the brunette. The brunette looked away as he can feel tears streaming down his face. His eyes are shadowed by his hair. He walked pass by them and hastily puts his lunch on his bag. He can feel his heart clench. He felt suffocated by the sight. He grabbed his bag and rashly walked towards the door but is stopped by the prefect.

"Herbivore, where are you going?" Tense filled the air. Everyone expected the brunette to go back to his seat, but no.

"I'm going home" Nobody expected the brunette to answer the prefect. After all, nobody wanted to talk back to Hibari. And what surprised them more is that the brunette talked back with a cold voice and he didn't even stuttered. Hibari is surprised just like everyone else in the room, but he didn't showed it, even Reborn. The infant tilted his fedora down, waiting for a response.

"Then..." The prefect took out his tonfa with a an amused smirk. "I'll bite you to death" The class wanted to stop Hibari, but they just can't. They're too scared to be bitten to death. Even though Tsuna is a dame it's too much for him to handle. Ieyasu is about to stop the prefect from attacking but before he can even stop the prefect, the brunette spoke up.

"Not today Hibari" The whole class (And I mean the whole class) with the exception of Reborn and Bianchi, sweat dropped. Nobody dared to talk back to the prefect, not even once. They heard that anyone who talked back to the prefect disappeared the next day. Shiver runs up to their spines. They looked at the two. Hibari had his tonfa up, prepared to attack the small herbivore. The brunette didn't seemed to care about anything, but he was just there, in a single position. The prefect smirked that is directed to the brunette, but brought shivers to the other people, even Reborn and Bianchi. The brunette didn't even flinched. Suddenly the prefect raised his tonfa and lunged at the brunette. The class gasped. The blonde ran and is ready to stop Hibari. The brunette turned around.

**"TSUNA! WATCH OUT!"**

* * *

**WAO... WHAT DID I JUST TYPED? IS IT ENJOYABLE? XD  
**

**IT WILL BE EXCITING SOONER OR LATER...SO NOW... ENJOY ALL OF THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS!  
**

**I'M REALLY CRAZY FOR EVEN THINKING ABOUT THIS STORY! **

**AH! ALSO, THANK YOU FOR THOSE PEOPLE WHO PUTTED THIS STORY INTO THEIR FAVORITES! AND ALSO WHO ADDS THIS TO THEIR FOLLOWS! I'M REALLY THANKFUL TO YOU ALL! AND ALSO THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWERS! **

**LET'S MEET AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**~ CIAO! CIAO! ~**


	7. What are they talking about?

**YO EVERYONE! HERE IS CHAPTER 7!**

**EXCITED?! READ IT BELOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOW! **

**BEFORE THAT... I'M REALLY HAPPY TO THOSE PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED, ADD THIS STORY TO THEIR FAVS AND ALSO TO THE FOLLOWERS! **

**THANK YOU! I'M SO HAPPY! *CRYING TEARS OF JOY***

**NOW... READ! READ! READ!**

* * *

**"TSUNA! WATCH OUT!'**

_**KLANG.**_

A clash of metal can be heard. Everyone had their eyes wide, they looked at the scene before them. Yamamoto blocked Hiabri's attack. What surprised them more is that Yamamoto's bat turned into a sword in the last second it hit with the tonfa. Ieyasu just looked at the two. Gokudera dropped his dynamites on the ground, which is luckily not lit up yet. Ryohei is only inches away from Hiabri's face. Chrome is just there, staring at them, with wide eyes. The infant jumped down from Bianchi's arms.

"Hibari, I told you already. And also..." The infant let out a deadly aura, making everyone around him flinch, even the prefect. He took Leon, and it turned into a green gun. He pointed it at Hibari.

"Never include civilians, or else it will be destroyed" The prefect puts his tonfa down, the baseball-idiot puts his sword down as it turned into a bat. The infant looked at the two in front of him, and to the other mafia members, tilting his fedora upwards. After he looked at them, he tilted his fedora down, enough to hide his eyes.

"You all know the consequences and everything will just go to waste" The said mafia members looked away, with guilt in their eyes. They knew it will all be for nothing. The people around them, the ones who didn't even had a clue on wants going on, kept looking at them back and forth. Soon enough silence fell on the room.

The silence is deafening and a certain baseball lover looked behind him to ask if the brunette is alright, but there he saw nothing. They looked at the direction Yamamoto is looking at and had the same questions in their minds. _'When the heck that Dame-Tsuna/Tsuna walked out?'_

The school bell rang and broke the silence. Reborn tilted his fedora upwards and jumped into Bianchi's arms. "Bianchi, let's get going"

The pink-haired woman smiled at Reborn, dreamily. "Yes Reborn"

Bianchi walked outside the door and the other non-Namimori Middle members followed behind them. The purple-haired girl picked the cow-brat up, knowing that he's clumsy. She gave him a grape candy to Lambo before going out. The skylark glared at the blonde, which made the blonde flinch.

"Hn" Those are the prefects last words before he went out of the classroom. Everyone sighed. A certain boxer punched the air as he walked outside the room.

"Sawada! Let's fight Hibari next time to the extreme!" The blonde just waved goodbye with a nervous smile. The bomber hid his bombs. The baseball lover just laughed, lifting the tensed air left in the room. And because of that laugh, Gokudera started another one-sided argument. The blonde sighed as he scratch the back of his head. His classmates is looking at him with a 'how-did-you-know-those-crazy-people?' look. He sighed again as he tried to stop the octopus' head bickering. He successfully stopped the two just before the teacher came in. He sat on his chair and looked down, wondering what will happen soon.

* * *

**I KNOW... IT'S SHORT! SO SHORT.. -_-  
**

**AND SOON ENOUGH MAYBE SOME OF YOU'LL KNOW WHAT THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT. I BET MANY OF YOU WANTED TO SEE TSUNA FIGHT HIBARI BUT... NO. I JUST TYPED THE UNEXPECTED. (DO SOME OF YOU HAVE THIS CONCLUSION?) AND TSUNA DOESN'T HAVE ANY PILLS, GLOVES AND ALSO HIS RING. :D**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! 'TILL WE MEET AGAIN IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! **

**(CURRENTLY LISTENING TO 'AME NO MESSAGE')**

**~ CIAO! CIAO! ~**


	8. Another encounter

**CHAOS MY READERS! I'M SO HAPPY! THANK YOU VERY MUCH! *BOWS***

**I HAD AN ORIGINAL TITLE FOR THIS STORY BUT THE TITLE IS KIND OF A SPOILER :P  
**

**ANYWAY... THANK YOU FOR ALL THE FAVORITES! THE FOLLOWS! AND REVIEWS! THANK YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE I'LL FINISH THIS STORY! **

**I ALREADY WORKED OUT WHAT WILL HAPPEN IN THE START, MIDDLE AND THE LAST PART! THE PROBLEM IS THE DIALOGUES THOUGH :D**

**ENOUGH TALK... NOW... PLEASE READ CHAPTER 8! (ARIGATOU MY READERS!)**

* * *

The brunette ran out of the classroom when everyone is paying their attention to the skylark and the raven-haired man. He ran out like the wind, no noise, no foot steps. He hated himself, he hated himself for still getting jealous every time he see his supposed-to-be guardians laughing with Ieyasu. He never wanted to admit it, but maybe... Just maybe, his guardians are happy just being with Ieyasu than fell down from his face as he hastily ran on the hallways of the school. He clutched his bag tighter.

_'If they're happy right now... It's better to not interfere anymore. I'm not needed by anyone after all. Not needed... After all... Who even wanted to be with a 'No-good'? A 'No-good' like me...' _

Soon, he reached the exit of the school building. There he saw some 'Disciplinary Committee' members at the doorway. About five members are there. They looked at the running brunette with his eyes covered by his hair. They blocked the doorway as the brunette stopped running.

"What are you doing here? Classes already started" The biggest one, which seemed like Kusakabe, questioned the brunette. The brunette just stayed to look down.

"Get out of my way..." The brunette muttered under his breath that the other people didn't heard it.

"Did you say something?!" The vice chairman asked the brunette with a hint of frustration in his voice. The brunette looked up, his eyes turned from brown to orange. The others flinched that the brunette gave them.

"I said... **GET. OUT. OF. MY. WAY!**" The 'Disciplinary Committee' froze at the brunette's voice. They didn't know that a weakling like him can be so frightening. They didn't moved in their spots. The brunette looked down as he calmed himself down, he made his way out, without the 'Disciplinary Committee' stopping him.

As soon as he stepped a foot outside the school premises, he can feel his knees getting weaker. He ran towards his home. He looked up at the sky. There he saw the sky, covered with thick gray clouds. His world seemed so dark now, even the weather seemed so dark. He sighed as he slowed down his pace. He looked down, thinking deeply.

_'If only I can forget that dream. Even though it's just a dream... Those moments felt so real. All those battles... All those trainings... All those pain... All those tears... All those laughter... All those comfort... All those warmth... All those friends... It felt so real... I accepted the fact that Ieyasu is the Decimo and it's fine with me. But how... How can I remove all of this pain from my chest? It's heavy. The pain is really heavy and I can't stop myself from being jealous over that 'Simple Matter'... Wait... Simple? If it's that simple then why does it felt so complicated? It's complicated that I can't understand myself anymore!' _

The brunette gritted his teeth, when suddenly he bumped into someone. He fell to the ground. He looked up and saw him. A friend of his, but is not. He felt something painful in his chest.

_'Why now?'_

* * *

**GYAHAHAHAHA! SHORT CHAPTER! (AGAIN -_-)  
**

**BY THE WAY... I'LL BE UPDATING CHAPTER 9 TODAY! THIS IS REALLY... SHORT **

**IT DIDN'T EVEN REACHED UP TO 700+ WORDS! AH! WHO DO YOU THINK IT IS? :3**

**WHY DOES IS IT THAT THIS STORY IS FULL OF ANGST? I NEVER WANTED IT TO BE THOUGH...**

**OH! I'LL BE DOING THE NEXT CHAPTER SO... **

**~ CIAO! CIAO! ~ **


	9. Pain and sadness

**I'M BACK FROM SCHOOL!  
**

**I WAS SUPPOSED TO PUBLISH THIS AFTER CHAPTER 8, THIS CHAPTER IS FINISHED BEFORE I PUBLISH CHAPTER 8.**

**I DID MY ASSIGNMENTS SO... I'M SORRY IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS CHAPTER EARLIER! T^T **

**PLEASE FORGIVE ME... :(**

**I DID SO MUCH TALKING AND NOW... PLEASE READ THE STORY! (SORRY IF I MADE SOME OF YOU WAIT! XD)**

**WARNING: SLIGHT OOC, ALMOST FULL OF ANGST :(**

* * *

He looked at the person in front of him. His eyes wide in shock. _'Why now? What a day! Full of surprises...'_

He was now staring at a boy, the same age as him. He have red hair, that is kind of messy. He wears specs. His eyes are of a little shade of green. He was wearing a 'Yumei Private Middle School' attire. He was holding his school bag. The brunette can't believe his eyes. _'Why now? Why?! My life is just no-good'_

The red-haired reached out his hand to help the brunette. "Are you okay?"

The brunette looked away and his eyes are covered by his hair. He clenched his fist. _'And full of pain and sadness'_

The red-hair looked at him in confusion. "Is there any problem?"

Instead of accepting the help, he quickly stood up and ran, embracing his bag tightly on his chest. _'Why? Even Shoichi? I should stay away... Stay away from everyone... Everyone I know'_

He clenched his bag tighter as he can still hear Shoichi calling out to him. "Wait! D-Did I do something wrong? P-Please wait!"

The brunette wanted to look back but he didn't wanted to. _'It will just hurt more...'_

Soon enough, he reached his house. He opened the gate and locked it. He opened the door and slammed it behind him as he got inside. He stomped on the stairs as he goes up to the upper floor. Tears can be easily seen in flowing from his eyes. He can't hold back his tears anymore. He let it flow out, knowing that it will hurt more if he kept it inside.

When he reached his room, he slammed it open. he threw his bag on the floor, he sat down on his bed. He cried his heart out. He grabbed his hair in frustration.

_'Why is my life like this? Or Am I the one with the problem?! I-I'll stop being a no-good... To at least lift up the stress... and Pain here...' _His right hand clenched the clothe near his heart. His brown eyes slowly turned into orange. He can't take it anymore.

_'Being a no-good is fine. Having no friends is fine. Even if it was a dream, it's fine. But seeing them smiling and having fun with an another person... It hurts! And mostly when you're just a stranger to them!' _He looked at his desk and took notice of a picture in a wooden frame. He grabbed the picture and more tears fell.

_'Mom... Why? Why d-did y-you even have to d-die?'_ He felt suffocated by the picture. On the picture they somewhat looked in front of their house. It looked sunny that day. The brunette was still about five. He was looking straight into the camera with his big caramel orbs. He wore a smile. His Mom is on his right side. She was looking at the camera with a smile. Her smile is like an angel. His father is grinning straightly at the camera while holding the child's other hand. On his other hand is a pickaxe. All of them had a smile on their faces, just like a normal family. A normal, happy family...

_'As if something like this would happen again!' _The brunette stood up and threw the frame on the ground. The glass shattered into pieces and the wooden frame is broken. He sat on his bed. _'What a day...'_

The brunette lay himself down the bed and covered himself with the sheets. Normally he could feel warmth all around... But now... All he can feel is the coldness of the surroundings. The coldness of being alone. He cried under the sheets. He slowly closed his eyes. Then soon, he fell asleep.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN THE WORLD  
**

"Do you think we should do something different now?"

"Yeah... Let's do something about this..."

"But how?"

"By stopping this"

"It's needed, so we can't possibly stop if it already started"

"I agree with him"

"What? H-How-"

"It's needed and this is important. You must have understand"

"Y-Yes I do..."

"That's good, it couldn't be stopped right now"

* * *

**IS IT ALRIGHT? FULL OF ANGST -_-  
**

**BY THE WAY... MAYBE SOME OF YOU ARE WONDERING WHAT'S WITH THE LAST PART...**

**I'M EVEN WONDERING WHY I PUT THAT BUT I THINK IT'S ALSO A PART OF THE STORY (I THINK)**

**AND ALSO.. SORRY IF I HAVEN'T UPDATED THIS AFTER CHAPTER 8!**

**NOW... NOTHING TO SAY HERE SO...**

**SEE YOU ON THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**~ CIAO! CIAO! ~**


	10. Piece of the Puzzle

**YO MY EXTREME READERS! XD**

**THIS CHAPTER HAD A VERY, VERY INTERESTING SURPRISE! JOKE!**

**BY THE WAY, THE LAST PART ISN'T ACTUALLY SUPPOSED TO BE THE LAST PART SINCE IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE THE NEXT CHAPTER. BUT I GUESS IT WAS TOO SHORT TO BE A CHAPTER SO... I PUT IT HERE! I NEVER WANTED TO PUT TOO MANY HINTS HERE... **

**TOO MUCH TALK! (REALLY?) NOW... PLEASE READ THE STORY BELOW! **

**OH, BY THE WAY... CALL ME RISA IF YOU WANT (THAT IS JUST MY CODENAME)**

**START!**

* * *

Rain started to fall. School's over and everyone's going home. Gokudera, Yamamoto and Ieyasu looked up at the dark sky before they opened their umbrellas and left the school grounds. Their walk home is awfully quiet. Someone will start a conversation but will always end up in silence. Under their umbrellas, they have one thought. _'The sky is crying...'_

Meanwhile in Namimori Middle, a certain prefect is leaning near the window, looking outside. He shut his eyes, listening to the raindrops and waiting for someone to report in. As if on a cue, the door opened. The prefect looked at the door and saw Kusakabe and four other members that looked a bit pale.

"Kyo-san, someone skipped school today" The prefect just give a 'Who-is-it' look.

"He have a brown., spiky hair. He's small. His eyes are brown-" Then one of them interrupted .

"No, I think it was orange" The other four started to argue but the vice-chairman cut them off. After all, they're in the presence of Hibari Kyoya, they can be bitten to death anytime. They shut their mouths as Kusakabe continued.

"Kyo-san, I believe it was Sawada Tsunayoshi" The prefect smirked after he heard the brunette's name. He shot a look at the vice-chairman.

"Hn" The vice-chairman knows the message and so he left with the other members. The skylark looked at the sky and closed his eyes. _'The omnivore had gotten interesting'_

The Sasagawa siblings is studying in their place with Hana. It was quiet, really quiet. The 'Extreme!; Ryohei is now silent. The three is sitting on the floor of the Living Room. They had their textbooks open, but they're just staring blankly at the space. They're thinking about 'that'. The silence is really deafening. An orange-haired girl sighed, breaking the tensed air. The other two looked at her and gave off a sigh.

"Do you think we should..." The orange-haired girl looked down.

" Stop 'it'?" The black-haired girl looked at her bestfriend. Her bestfriend nodded.

"Who would even think about 'it' to the EXTREME?!" The turf-top stood up and punched the air. Both of the girls sighed.

"I heard from Reborn-kun tha-" The younger Sasagawa was cut off by the sounds of thunder outside. The occupants looked outside the window and saw a raging storm. The rain is fierce and the sky is covered with thick, gray clouds. The sun is nowhere to be seen. Their eyes are full of regret. They regret the time when they accepted 'it'.

* * *

**SOMEWHERE IN ITALY**

"Iemitsu, do we really need to do 'it'?" A red-haired asked on the phone.

"There's no turning back now. 'He' decided it already" The voice on the other end sounds a little nervous when saying the last sentence.

"The flight is now ready. Shall we go?" A raven-haired asked the red-haired.

"Wait, just give me a minute" The red-haired looked at someone with a blonde hair.

"Would you mind giving 'him' a call?" The blonde nodded and grabbed a phone. The blonde dialed a familiar number. The red-haired just finished talking to the CEDEF Leader and looked at the raven-haired.

"Where are those three?" The red-haired ask with a face demanding for an answer.

"The other two just finished their missions and is on their way back by now. The other one is hacking some important files" The raven-haired quickly answered.

"Inform me when they're here so we can go 'there' earlier. I'll be training. Want to spar with me?" The raven-haired just smirked and followed the other.

"Guys, wait. 'He' is about to answer" The two stopped and looked back at the blonde. They waited.

"Hello, should we really continue 'it'?" The blonde talked in a formal manner. When the other person on the end asked and ordered some things, he'll always answer 'Yes'. The blonde ended the call and nodded at the other two. The three sighed as they went to the 'Training Room'.

* * *

The sky is dark, indicating it was already night time. The stars are shining above and the clouds are not as thick as earlier in the rain. The rain stopped for now. Ieyasu's still awake even if it's already near midnight. He watched his tutor having a conversation in the phone. After a while his tutor ended the call and hid the phone.

"Reborn, did 'they' called you?" The blonde is at his bed sitting on the side. His tutor is standing in front of him, facing the window. His tutor nodded at him and sat beside him. The blonde is about to ask something when his tutor cut him off.

"No need to rush...

**PRIMO"**

* * *

**HAHA! WHAT DID I JUST TYPED? O.o  
**

**SOON, THE 'THEY' AND 'IT' AND 'HE' WILL BE REVEALED! BWAHAHAHAHA! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! (REALLY?)**

**I'M READING OTHER AWESOME TO THE EXTREME! FAN FICTIONS OUT THERE! XD**

**IS THE STORY OKAY? I FIND IT FULL OF ANGST -_-**

**I DIDN'T EVEN PLANNED IT TO BE FULL OF ANGST BUT... I GUESS IT'S NEEDED IN THE STORY :D**

**VERY SOON, THERE WILL BE SOME FIGHT SCENES! (I DIDN'T KNOW WHEN) SO PLEASE BE PATIENT! **

**AND I THINK I'LL BE UPDATING CHAPTER 11 TODAY! SO.. YAY!  
**

**BY THE WAY.. IS THE GRAMMAR RIGHT? I SUCK AT GRAMMARS -_-**

**AND NOW... NOTHING TO SAY HERE SO...**

**~ CIAO! CIAO! ~**


	11. Ameato

**YO! LET'S CELEBRATE FOR THE ANGSTY CHAPTERS WILL SOON END! YAY!**

**I DON'T WANTED TO RIGHT SOMETHING FULL OF ANGST (WHICH IS NOT) EVER AGAIN! **

**AND ALSO... THE CHAPTER TITLE! I SERIOUSLY LOVE THAT SONG! IT'S SAD YET IT'S KINDA HAPPY TOO :D**

**BY THE WAY... MAYBE SOME OF YOU ALREADY KNEW WHAT IS THE 'IT', AND THE 'THEM, AND THE 'HE'**

**AND THE FIGHT SCENES ARE GETTING NEAR! YAY! **

**ENOUGH WITH THE TALKING! PLEASE READ THE STORY BELOW :D**

* * *

A brunette woke up from the pattering of the raindrops on his window sill. He blinked multiple times before he looked around. It was still 6:30 in the morning. He usually wakes up at 7:00. He sighed as he sat on the right side of his bed. He yawned and stretched. He stood up and looked outside. There he saw the pouring rain. The sky is dark, covered by grayish black clouds. The sun is nowhere to be seen. He sighed as he walk towards his desk and pulled out his MP3 Player.

_'Oh no... I just made a scene yesterday! I confronted Hibari-san in front of everyone! What should I do?' _

He sighed as he prepared himself for school.

* * *

"Oi! Ieyasu! Are 'they' trustworthy?" The blonde just nodded as he stood up from his bed. The infant is sitting on the table, looking at some files. He looked at the blonde. The blonde stood up as he yawned and stretched. He walked towards the door and looked back at the infant before going out the room. The infant is left behind. The infant looked at the window in front of him as he looked up at the sky.

_'They didn't have so much information but that kid is talking like he knows them. Who are 'they' really?'_

* * *

The brunette left his room, wearing his usual uniform, carrying his bag on his right hand. He walked towards the kitchen, lazily. He placed his bag on a chair and started cooking his breakfast. After eating, he washed the plates. He grabbed his bag and walked towards the door with an umbrella in his hand. He opened the door and looked up at the sky.

_'What a day... The sky is dark, only darkening my feelings more...' _

He frowned as he opened his umbrella after closing the door. His bag hanging limply on his shoulder. He walked outside the gate and closed it, creating a noise. He clenched his free hand and he tightened his grip on his umbrella as he walk towards Namimori Middle.

* * *

"Reborn! Let's get going!" A blonde is by the house entrance, holding an umbrella and a bag is hanging by his shoulder. Soon enough, an infant came walking downstairs, holding his Leon-gun. He pointed it at the blonde and shot.

"You don't need to tell me Dame-Ieyasu" The bullet just grazed the blondes cheek. The blonde gave off a shriek as he touched his cheek. The gun turned into an umbrella and the infant started walking towards the door. Slowly, the blonde opened the door and the infant walked out. The infant opened his umbrella and also the blonde. They looked up at the sky, noticing the dark sky. The infant started walking outside then the blonde followed after closing the door. The two walked to Namimori Middle in silence.

* * *

The brunette reached the school. He told himself that there's a 'Good News' and a 'Bad News'. The 'Good News' is that he didn't have seen any signs of the prefect... for now. The 'Bad News' is that everyone in the school knows about the incident yesterday. Everywhere you turn, you can hear the students murmuring about it. Even the teachers knew about it. Everyone's talking about it, so when the brunette started walking on the hallway. He never bothered to look up. His pace is getting faster until he reached his classroom. He opened it and he saw his classmates with their own friends, talking about the incident yesterday. All heads turned to Sawada after he opened the door. His classmates scattered throughout the room to get to there respective places.

When everyone's sitting on their own chairs, the brunette walked inside, avoiding the stares of some of his classmates giving him. He sat on his chair, sighing. He placed down his bag and stared outside with empty eyes. He listened to the beat of the rain and closed his eyes, falling asleep.

After he fell asleep, a blonde came into the room and looked at him. Other pairs of eyes are looking at him rather worriedly.

* * *

Time passed by and the bell rang, a sign for 'Lunch Break'. The brunette blinked as he yawned. He looked outside and the rain is pouring harder than before. He stood up and carried his bag along. He passed by a lively group that consists of his 'Friends-that-is-not-his-friends'. His eyes are shadowed by his hair as he walked by.

When he's outside the classroom, the tears started flowing. He ran for the stairs leading to the rooftop. The tears flowed faster than he expected. He kept running, not caring for the world around him. When he reached in front of the door of the rooftop, he busted it open. There are still places which are dry, he then sat on the dry ground. He pulled out his MP3 Player and his earphones out his bag. With trembling hands, he puts his earphones on his ears and started playing a song. More tears fell as he listened to the song.

* * *

**Itsumo no deguchi wo tobidashite**  
**Yukikau hito to nagare ni makasete**  
**EVERYDAY EVERYDAY EVERYDAY**

_It was already afternoon and a brunette walked out of his house, not bothering to bring an umbrella. The rain became a drizzle and he walked on the streets of Namimori. He walked, looking left and right. He walked with the crowd and inspecting everyone, looking for something or someone._

**Kasukana hikari ga sashikonde**  
**Ameagari no machi sora miagete**  
**RAINY DAY RAINY DAY RAINY DAY**

_The streetlights are flickering. The brunette looked around, looking for that certain something or someone. He stopped and then he looked up. The sky is still dark and the drizzle is still going on. He looked down and resumed walking._

**Sewashinai day by day and night**  
**Ame agette kuruma sakete**  
**Kimi no moto e on the run**  
**Niji no ato oikakeru grooving**  
**Toki wa nagarete OH MY omoi wo daite**

_The drizzle stops and also the brunette. The stoplights turned red. There he stood as he saw someone familiar on the other side. As the stoplight turned green, he ran, avoiding other people. The cars stopped and he was running. He looked up and saw the sky is not as dark as before. He gave off a smile. He then noticed a rainbow, a very colorful one. He glanced at his watch and it's ab0out time. His pace had gotten faster._

**Oh let don't let me down gonna let go**  
**Matasetane gomenyo**  
**Kimi no te no hira kara omoi ga sora e mau yo**  
**Chiisana yuuki wo motte ashita e kaketeyukuyo**

_He looked at the rainbow and he noticed that it was about to end. The brunette looked at the end of it, he smiled happily. There he saw his loved ones, his friends, his famiglia. He shouted, enough for them to hear. "Sorry for making you all wait!" His friends smiled as they waved at him and started running._

**I SAY YES toki wo koete**  
**Deaeta kimi ga boku ni kureta mono**  
**Mou ONE STEP kimi wo mamotte**  
**Mirai kanaeru ai ga soko ni aru hazusa**

_He ran towards them, and they ran for him. They greeted him. They gave him their smiles. They gave him a hug. They gave him the warmth he wanted for so long. He can feel it, the warmth. The warmth that gave him the strength to live, the strength to protect them. He smiled at them, giving them warmth that they need to feel. All of them smiled back at him. He can feel the love, the care, the warmth they're giving him. Then he looked up at the sky. And thought to himself._

_'Someday in the near future, I'll protect you guys. I'll be there for all of you, protecting you all. I'll pay back the love, the care, the warmth you all gave me. I promise. I promise that I'll protect you all. Not just as my friends, but as my family...'_

* * *

**YAY! CHAPTER 11 IS DONE! I'VE BEEN TOO LAZY... -_-  
**

**SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! AND IS IT ENJOYABLE? I HOPE IT IS! AH! AND PLEASE REVIEW SO I'LL BE MORE MOTIVATED TO DO THE CHAPTERS! THANK YOU FOR ALL OF THE FAVORITES AND FOLLOWS!**

**BY THE WAY... I'VE BEEN PLANNING TO DO AN ANOTHER FIC. I'LL BE POSTING IT SOONER OR LATER :D**

**OH YEAH... GOTTA DO SOME THINGS NOW SO... **

**~ CIAO! CIAO! ~**


	12. 115: Another Puzzle Piece

**YO YO YO! SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE!**

**WE HAD EXAMS THIS WEEK SO I CAN'T UPDATE THAT QUICK... BECAUSE I'M NOT ALLOWED TO USE THE COMPUTER! XD**

**BUT I FINISHED CHAPTER 12 (WHICH IS ALMOST FULL OF FIGHT SCENES!) AND I STARTED WITH CHAPTER 13! YAY!**

**BY THE WAY... THIS 'IS NOT A FILLER' CHAPTER! THIS IS REALLY (?) IMPORTANT! YUP! AND THE TITLE SAYS IT ALL! **

**THIS IS KINDA SHORT THOUGH... **

**SO SIT BACK (OR WHATEVER) AND ENJOY (?) THIS VERY SHORT CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Did the 'three' returned yet?" The red-haired asked the raven-haired. The raven-haired just nodded and grabbed a cellphone, dialing a familiar number.**  
**

"Are we ready? We'll leave for the flight soon" The red-haired looked at a blonde. The blonde just nodded and walked towards the door.

"I'll call the other three, so we can leave earlier" The red-haired nodded in agreement and the blonde walked outside the door. The raven-haired looked at the red-haired while holding the phone, waiting for someone to pick up on the other end. The raven-haired sat down and sipped a coffee.

"Did 'he' answered yet?" The raven-haired just stared at the red-haired and answered 'No'.

After a minute, someone answered on the other end. The two kept talking until they decided to talk about something related to 'that'

"We'll be departing earlier than expected, so please finish the preparations before we go there"

"The preparations are complete. We'll be waiting for your famiglia's arrival here in Japan"

"May I ask what Private Airlines?"

"Namimori Vongola Private Airlines"

"Thank you. We'll be packing for now"

"Sure, I'll be telling the others"

"Yes, Please do"

"Have a good flight"

"Thank you..." The raven-haired''s voice trailed off and the one on the other end smirked, tilting his fedora down.

"Not saying my name?" There was a long pause on the other end.

"Thank you...

**REBORN"**

* * *

**WOOT! WOOT! THE 'IT' IS NOT REALLY THAT... DEEP? YEAH, NOT THAT DEEP. THE REASON FOR THE 'IT' IS REALLY SHALLOW... XD  
**

**I ALREADY PLANNED ON PUBLISHING A NEW STORY BUT... I THINK I SHOULD FINISH THIS FIRST (?)**

**WAIT... I THINK I SHOULD PUBLISH IT... OR NOT... NAH, I WON'T PUBLISH IT. I CAN'T STAND UPDATING TWO STORIES! EVEN THOUGH I CAN DO IT... AND ALSO, I'LL BE EDITING SOME MISSPELLED WORDS (LIKE HIBARI'S NAME :P)**

**OH... I'LL BE DOING SOME 'SCHOOLWORK' NOW SO...**

**~ CIAO! CIAO! ~**


End file.
